The Lost Tenth Doctor Story
by JIRAtheman
Summary: A story that I have written to further express the connections between both Rose Tyler and the Tenth Doctor. Feedback is always welcomed.


**The New Who**

Chapter 1

The Doctor, and his assistant, Rose Tyler, find themselves at an unknown location inside the Milky Way Galaxy, but near the edge of it. The Doctor checks his maps and says "Rose, do not be alarmed, but, I have no idea where we are. Although I can tell you that we are near the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. Also, I can tell you when we are, but that doesn't matter."

"Doctor, just tell me when we are."

"Well if you really want to know…"

"Yes I want to know!"

"We are right before the end of Time."

"Really!?" Rose asks excitedly.

"Well almost."

"Doctor, how close to the end of Time?" Rose is getting annoyed, and The Doctor can hear it in her voice.

"Roughly one million years before the end of Time."

"Well than Doctor," Rose states, "That's not exactly close to the end of Time is it? You had me worried that it was going to happen, like, tomorrow."

"Now Rose, don't be silly. You know, mostly because I've told you, that Time is a long time. The Universe is over trillions of years old. Some people may even argue that the universe is Eons old."

"How long is an Eon again?"

"About 50 trillion years."

"Right."

"I knew that. Why did you just tell me I was right?"

"Never mind."

Chapter 2

The Doctor checks the Tardis for more maps, but he can't find where they are. Although, because of the Tardis' external weather station, he can tell the weather outside.

"Rose, the elements outside here, wherever here is, is being both kind, and bad to us at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there is an atmosphere so we don't need space suits and air, but the weather outside is quite strange. For instance, during the hour that we've been here, the temperature has changed from 150 degrees Fahrenheit to 15 degrees. Don't worry though. I have coats in the coat room that will be perfect for this. They are temperature regulated, so that you are never too hot, or too cold. That allows you to not freeze to death, die from heat exhaustion, or get too hot while running away from monsters. And the best part about these coats is that they are _extremely_ fashionable. See what I mean?"

The Doctor takes two coats out of the closet. A brown overcoat for him, and a mink fur coat for Rose.

"Doctor, is that real mink?"

"Yes it is. And it is also about 2,000 years old, but no need to worry. It was a gift from a pharaoh. I didn't like her much anyway. But still, try not to ruin the coat, I've grown fond of it. Here try it on." He hands her the coat.

"It fits perfectly. And it's so comfortable too! How do you change the temperature?"

"The coat does it for you. It will always be at 60 degrees when you are walking along casually, but when you are running, the temperature drops to 55 degrees."

"How does it work?"

"No time for that. We've got exploring to do."

Chapter 3

The Doctor walks over to the door of the Tardis and is about to open it when suddenly Rose shouts, "Doctor! Wait!"

"What now?" asks The Doctor, annoyed.

"Wait for me!" She runs over to the door of the Tardis.

"You have your coat on Rose?" she nods "Good. I'm going to open the door slowly. Just a crack at first, then a little bit more, that way, if there is a howling storm, we will know about it."

The Doctor opens the door slowly. A crack at first, then a little bit more. When there was enough room for them to stick their heads out, they did so. Rose was surprised at what she found.

"Doctor, it's beautiful! It looks like we have landed on a trillion diamonds. Some small, some large, but one thing is certain, they are everywhere."

"Yes, Rose, it appears that they are. Don't get too excited too quickly though."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if they are real or not."

"Is there a way to find out?"

"There is, but that would mean that we have to open the door fully."

"Why aren't you opening the door than?"

"Well, first off, you haven't given me permission, and second, your head is in the way."

"Oh, sorry. You have my permission to open the door."

"Thank you."

The Doctor opens the door fully and they see what causes the rapid change in temperature. Night and day happen within an hour of each other. The rotation of the asteroid that they were standing on was what made it possible to stay in one place and look like a planet. The diamonds sparkling was what allowed it to look like a star.

"Well, Rose, here is the final test." He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the ground. After a few seconds he said a single word which both interested and scared Rose. "Interesting."

"What is it Doctor?" she asked.

"Well, based on my quick scan, we are in fact standing on diamonds, but they aren't at the surface. The real diamonds are located ten feet under these."

"So then what are `these'?"

"These are a compound of carbon, hydrogen, and silver."

"Doctor, those elements combined will not make anything that looks like this." She said while pointing at the ground.

"You're correct my dear Rose. But, that is the beauty of alien technology. The question is why are they here, on top of the real diamonds? This planet, asteroid thing is already uncharted, near the edge of the universe? What or who are they being hidden from, and who or what hid them here?"

"Here is another question for you Doctor. How is this planet asteroid thing being held together?"

"The answer to that, Rose, is very simple. There is a big diamond at the center which provides mass which in turn provides gravity. If there is not a big diamond or something else at the center, than the rotation of this planet asteroid holds it together."

"How about we just call this place Diamonte? So how does the rotation of Diamonte hold it together?"

"I like the name, and the answer to your second question is centriphical force. Ready to go exploring?"

Chapter 4

"Doctor, is this normal?" Rose asks while looking into a big pit that looks like it is in the shape of a mine.

The Doctor runs over to her. "No, no that is not normal at all. I think you found the reason the TARDIS sent us here. It looks like a mining operation on an uncharted planet-star thing. This can't be good."

The Doctor and Rose go back to the TARDIS and get some repelling gear. They put it on and head back to the big pit.

"Ready, Rose?"

"I think so."

"Have you ever repelled before?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The Doctor and Rose slowly make their way to the bottom of the pit. It takes an hour of grueling descent. The temperature outside continually got colder the farther they went, but their coats always kept them at a comfortable temperature. Just as they were running out of rope, The Doctor's feet touched the bottom of the pit. Rose joined him in a matter of seconds. Because of the reflectivity of the fake diamonds, there was enough light at the bottom of the pit that they did not need their flash lights.


End file.
